metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Charge Combo
Charge Combos, also known as Beam Combos, are special weapons featured in Super Metroid and the first two games of the Prime Series, Prime and Echoes. A Charge Combo is used by fully charging a beam weapon, and then combining it with a secondary weapon. This will "combine" its energy with the energy from the beam, and fire the Charge Combo. ''Super Metroid'' Super Metroid has four beams other than the Charge Beam, and each has its own Charge Combo. They are not separate items, and can be used provided that Samus has acquired the Charge Beam, the beam in question, and the Power Bombs. To use a Charge Combo, only the Charge Beam and one other beam must be active in the equipment screen. Select Power Bombs as the secondary weapon and then charge up the beam. The Charge Combo will fire about a second later. It costs one Power Bomb per shot. These combos are not necessary to solve any gameplay elements, and are included only to provide more frequent use of the underused Power Bombs. NOTE: The names given here are not official. These weapons are not named in the game. Ice Combo Four ice bolts will circle around Samus for a brief time. If she runs into an enemy, they will break one at a time against it, the first one freezing it in place. Wave Combo Four wave bolts will cross erratically around Samus. They can be aimed after firing the weapon. Spazer Combo Two large spazer bolts will circle around Samus before heading up into the air. A rain of sparks will descend, striking enemies all over the screen. Plasma Combo Four crescent-shaped plasma bolts spiral around Samus. They spread out, contract back toward Samus, and then shoot off to the corners of the screen. ''Prime'' Trilogy Each game - Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - contains four beam weapons, and consequently, four Charge Combos. They are items like any other, which must be acquired before they can be used. With the exception of the Super Missile, all Charge Combos are entirely optional items, serving only to aid Samus in combat. There are two types of Charge Combos: Single Charge Combos and Continuous Charge Combos. Single Charge Combos fire one blast at a time and usually deplete 5 or 10 missiles (in the case of the Ice Spreader; Darkburst, Sunburst, and Sonic Boom only use 5 missiles, but also use 30 of the respective beam). Continuous Charge Combos fire a constant stream which can be stopped by Samus at will, by releasing the "Fire Missile" button. Continuous Charge Combos require 10 missiles to activate, and deplete 5 missiles per second afterward. Super Missile Main article: Super Missile The Super Missile is the Charge Combo of the Power Beam, and is a Single Charge Combo. Since both Prime and Echoes include the Power Beam, both games also include the Super Missile. The Super Missile is special, as it is the oldest of the Charge Combos, being a feature of the Metroid series since Super Metroid. It is also, in both Prime games, a required item. Wavebuster Main article: Wavebuster The Wavebuster is the Charge Combo of the Wave Beam, and is a Continuous Charge Combo. The Wavebuster is found in Metroid Prime, in the Chozo Ruins area. It fires a stream of violet electricity, paralyzing enemies. This stream is oddly reminiscent of the weapons used by the Ghostbusters. Ice Spreader Main article: Ice Spreader The Ice Spreader is the Charge Combo of the Ice Beam, and is a Single Charge Combo. Found in the Magmoor Caverns area of Metroid Prime, the Ice Spreader will coat whatever it touches in a thick layer of ice, and can be used to freeze multiple targets. Flamethrower Main article: Flamethrower The Flamethrower is the Charge Combo of the Plasma Beam, and is a Continuous Charge Combo. It is found in the original Metroid Prime, and when fired will release a very short-ranged stream of fire, dealing immense damage to all it touches. The Flamethrower is useful against large groups of nearby enemies, as it can be swept quickly over them, buring them to cinders. Darkburst Main article: Darkburst The Darkburst is found in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, the Charge Combo of the Dark Beam. It is a Single Charge Combo, as are all the Charge Combos in Echoes. The Darkburst is a very slow-moving projectile, but on impact will create a black hole, sucking in all nearby enemies to a "dark dimension" unrelated to Dark Aether. Unlike in the first game, the Single Charge Combos of Echoes cost 5 missiles and 30 dark beam ammo to be fired. Sunburst Main article: Sunburst Again found only in Echoes, and again a Single Charge Combo the Sunburst is the Charge Combo of the Light Beam. Like its complement the Darkburst, this weapon fires a large, slow moving projectile: a sphere of intensely bright, rainbow-tinted light. It will deal immense damage to creatures from Dark Aether. Unlike in the first game, the Single Charge Combos of Echoes cost 5 missiles and 30 light beam ammo to be fired. Sonic Boom Main article: Sonic Boom The Sonic Boom, the Charge Combo of the Annihilator Beam, is the final Charge Combo of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. This weapon, unlike the Darkburst and Sunburst, fires an extremely fast projectile, so fast, in fact, that it will instantly appear next to the target. The Sonic Boom tears a rift in space, severely damaging any nearby enemies. Unlike in the first game, the Single Charge Combos of Echoes cost 5 missiles, 30 light beam ammo, and 30 dark beam ammo to be fired. Category:Beam Combos